The Robinson's
by NdubzNyPlatnum
Summary: A teenage girl with her younger brother. She doesn't get on well with her father but does it end sweetly?


**The Robinson's**

"Mia! Mia!" John was calling Mia from downstairs. Mia was still in bed and always had to be waked up by her dad or her younger brother Alfie. It was a Saturday morning at 9:00 am. John had made pancakes for breakfast for his two children, Mia and Alfie.

Ever since Joanne, Mia and Alfie's mother, had died in a car crash five years ago Mia had never really liked her father. She didn't call him "dad", in fact she never really spoke to him. John always tried to get his old, loving, happy daughter back. Alfie was 9 years old and always wanted to know where his mom was. He would often ignore John because he had seen his "typical teenage" sister do it.

"ALRIGHT!" Mia screamed from her bedroom.

"Oh seems that Mia isn't very happy" John joked to Alfie whilst serving him pancakes.

The kitchen was small with black and white tiles with sparkled laminated floor. There was a fridge in the corner and cupboards all around with a microwave, toaster and black coffee maker on top. The cooker was in the middle of the cupboards. The dining room was right next to the kitchen with glass doors separating the two rooms. Inside the dining room was a glass cupboard containing photos of the family. There was a TV and a table in the middle of the room with four chairs where the family sat to eat.

Mia stomped down the stairs and stroked Alfie's hair as she sat in the chair next to him. "Good morning Mia" John said.

Mia looked at him but she never replied.

"We have pancakes for breakfast" Alfie told Mia with a big smile on his face.

"I know Alf" Mia replied.

"Have you got any plans for today Mia?" John asked her.

"I might have why do you need to know" she snapped back.

"Don't talk to me like that"

Mia gave him an evil look.

"I want to go to the park" Alfie said with his mouth full of pancakes.

"Okay Alfie and I will go to the park and Julie can come" Mia stated.

"Good" John replied.

"Will she bring Pip?" Alfie asked.

"I'm sure she will" Mia answered.

Julie was Mia's best friend. They were often together and felt like they were sisters. Pip was Julie's dog. Alfie would always play with her whilst Mia and Julie hung out. Mia would tell Julie everything because she felt that she had no-one else to talk to.

In the park there is a field spreading for miles. There is a large playground with swings, slides, monkey bars and lots more. Mia and Julie were sat on a bench near to where Alfie was playing with Pip.

"I'm glad to get out of my house" Mia told Julie.

"I don't know why you hate your dad so much" Julie replied.

"I don't need him."

"Yes you do. You will realise that one day."

"I only need Alf."

"Whatever. Anyway you glad we are on summer holiday from school now?"

"Of course, but I can't stay in my house all day I need to get out."

"Stop complaining Alfie loves you, your dad loves you-"

"No he doesn't"

"Julie. Julie" Alfie was running over to the girls with Pip trotting behind. "Can we go to your house now?"

"Of course come on" Julie told him.

The girls were back at Julie's house. Alfie had been picked up by John and took to his friend's house to play. In Julie's room it was very pink. She had a pink bed, pink curtains, pink carpet, pink lights, white walls and a white rug. The girls were lay on the bed.

"Jul's can I stay here today?" Mia asked.

"Okay" Julie answered.

"Yeah but don't tell anyone. I will stay here, hidden, for three days and then go home."

"You have to tell your dad or at least my dad"

"No if you don't tell anyone then I will find out if he really loves me"

"Fine but I am only doing this because it's for you."

"Thank you Jules" Mia said hugging her best friend.

3 Days late Mia returned home. She opened the front door slowly. No-one was downstairs. "Hello" she called out. "HELLO!"

Alfie came running down the stairs. "MIA! MIA!"

"Where were you?" he asked hugging his sister.

"I had a sleepover at Julie's house for 3 days. Where's John? Did he look after you?"

"When you left and didn't come home I missed you so I locked myself in my room and didn't come out."

"So you haven't eaten?"

"Yeah dad put food outside my room for me to eat when he had gone. I saw him on the news today"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw dad on the news about his work"

"What did they say?"

"There was a fire and most of the workers are land hearts"

"Land hearts?"

"Yeah"

"Oh you mean Heartlands. It's a hospital."

"Can we go and see him?"

"Okay but only for you Alf" Mia said grabbing her house keys and some bus fare.

When Mia and Alfie arrived at the hospital and found their father, their aunty Megan was sat with him. Megan was John's sister and had no idea that Julie had run away and Alfie locked himself in his room. She left Alfie and Mia in the room. The room wasn't very big. There was a bed, a table, 2 chairs and a clock. Mia and Alfie sat on the chairs.

"Why did you leave Alfie home alone? If you would have stayed home with him this wouldn't have happened. He could have hurt himself. You're not much of a dad to him are you? Especially now he doesn't have a mom." Mia asked angrily.

"Mia. You ran away" he replied. "I was worried about you-"

"That's not an excuse to leave Alfie!"

"He missed you and wouldn't come out of his room."

"Well you should have called me"

"I did but you wouldn't answer.

"But why did you leave him"

"I had to work. We need money"

"I would put Alfie first always"

"I was getting the money to look after you and him"

"Daddy are you ok?" Alfie interrupted.

"I'm fine thank you" John replied.

Megan walked in with two cups of coffee. Megan would always look after Mia and Alfie when John was ill. She was close to them.

"Megan take the kids home and keep them safe until I come back"

"Ok" Megan did as he said. As they were leaving the nurse called them back. John had just started to have a very weak heartbeat. He was about to die and no-one could help him. The doctor's could do nothing. Mia and Alfie hugged their father as he died. The room was silent.

When Mia and Alfie returned to Megan's house Mia was devastated.

"I told him I hated him. I loved him and I never told him." Mia sobbed.

"He knew you loved him." Megan told her, trying to comfort her.

"But I never told him"

"He will have known"

"I have no parents. I hate my life"

"Hey you have me and Alfie"

"It's not the same. I mean I love you guys more than anything but I want my mom and dad back.

"I know. It will be okay" Megan told Mia while hugging the kids.

"It's never ok" Mia whispered softly.


End file.
